Une Jonquille orange
by Miss-Senna
Summary: La vie est un long voyage. Et voyager c'est vivre. Parfois des difficultés se dresseront sur notre chemin... Mais grâce à ma volonté je trouverais la force de continuer. Maintenant... Demain... Dans 10 ans... Pour toujours... Pour l'éternité... Et ça jusqu'à que ce fameux voyage aura peut-être une fin à jamais.


**Chapter 001: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: L'œuvre de One Piece appartienne à Eichiro Oda ( désoler de répéter mais a force vous connaissez la musique les enfants par cœur) lol, mais il y'a certains personnages comme mon OC et autres m'appartiennes.**

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une très bonne lectures !

* * *

chapter 001: Prologue.

_La vie est un long voyage._

_Et voyager c'est vivre._

_Parfois des difficultés se dresseront sur notre chemin..._

_Mais gráce a ma volonté je trouverais la force de continuer._

_Maintenant..._

_Demain..._

_Dans 10 ans..._

_Pour toujours..._

_Pour l'éternité..._

_Et ça jusqu'a que ce fameux voyage aura peut-être une fin a jamais._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

Sur les mers de Grand Line, un bateau pirate qui s'appelle le Nyx, voyage paisiblement avec une équipage qui est comment dire un peu hors norme.

Tout d'abord il y'a Griyo l'imbécile de service qui n'arrête pas de sortir des idioties plus grandes que lui, jeune homme qui a à peine 17 ans avec des cheveux etrangement bleu de deux couleurs différentes (qui au passage en subi des moqueries de la part de l'équipage) et tout le temps en trains de se disputer avec Ash qui est un peu (ou rectification) énormément jaloux du second.

Ash le second du capitaine, un homme plutôt belle homme le même âge que la capitaine, des cheveux ébènes noirs comme ceux d'un corbeau, une peau clair et musclé toute la panoplie du beau gosse qui est envier et jalouser par notre idiot de service Griyo. Ensuite viens Peggy, drole de nom qui fait penser à certaines choses mais qui n'a pas heureusement ce caractère là, elle est plutôt bagareuse et elle est la deuxième fille de l'équipage (après il y'a que des mâles). Avec Peggy il y'a eux certaines complicités qui c'est installé entre elle et sa capitaine (normale pour deux filles).

Sur le pont accoudé a la rembarde une jeune femme âgé de 20 ans avec les cheveux auburnes une couleurs très rare mais que tous le monde s'obstiné a dire que c'était du orange, regarder paisiblement la mer avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond dont la peau étant beige et non blanche se faisait réchauffer par le soleil d'une après midi qui s'emblait calme enfin presque.

-Capitaine ! rétorqua la voix de Griyo

-Qu'il y'a t-il Griyo ? réponda la capitaine sans se retourner savant déjà d'avance pourquoi il viendrait se plaindre.

-Tu pourrait s'il te plaît m'enlever cette punition ?

-Pourquoi je le ferais t'en a déjà marre ? disa t-elle.

-J'en peux plus de faire le ménage et tous le blabla sur le bateau sa fait troix semaines, explica t-il d'un ton suppliant.

-Hum je sais pas faudrait voire, Ash viens ici s'il te plait

Puis arriva Ash qui s'appuya dos a la rembarde près de sa capitaine.

-Oui ma capitaine ? Disa t-il le sourire au lèvre sachant déjà le bute de cette appel.

-Il y'a notre chère Griyo qui veut se débarasser de cette punition.

-Ha ?

Griyo regarda sa capitaine qui étais toujours de dos, ainsi que Ash qui lui s'amuser a faire un large sourire.

-Pourquoi tu me nargue comme ça ? arrête avec ce sourire. Commença t-il.

-N'est-je point le droit de faire un radieux sourire avec l'un de mes hommes ?

-Non ! Pas avec moi en tout cas et puis pourquoi c'est toi le second du capitaine ? C'est trop injuste. Gémiat-il.

-Parce que lui au moins il ne fous pas le bordèle sur certaines îles ou l'ont va, intervint la capitaine.

-Meuuus, allez Lorie enlève lâ s'il te plaît.

Puis Lorie se retourna vers Griyo, les bras coisés elle aussi maintenant adossé a la rembarde.

-Je te signale que tu n'avait qu'a te tenir tranquille lorsque nous étions amaré a cette île, bien que je t'ai prévenu jusqu'a aller te confier a Ash pour qu'il garde un oeil sur toi, ta pas pût empêcher de foutre le bordel comme d'habitude et arrête de beugler comme une vache a qui ont doit lui traire du lait pour soulager sa pie.

-En plus personne ne voudra boire de son lait car une vache bleu sa sera trop suspect, mais bon rien est impossible dans Grande Line, rétorqua Ash.

-Malheuresement, soupira Lorie.

-Vous êtes trop méchant, disa Griyo qui fesait une petite mou boudeuse.

Et oui, Lorie et ses compagnons avait été dans une île pour pouvoir un peu se dégourdir les jambes après 1 mois de navigation sur la mer. La capitaine pour éviter les ennuies et pour être enfin tranquille avait confier Griyo a Ash vue qu'il s'avait si prendre avec l'équipage, un seul faux pas et c'était la punition assurer (soigneusement choisie).

Mais en rentrant dans un bar Griyo n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de provoquer un équipage de pirate pour leurs dire que c'était leurs équipage les plus fort de Grande Line.

-Tu en pense quoi Lorie ? intervint Ash.

-En vue que tu l'avais sous ta coupe je propose que tu décide par toi même son sort.

-Mais Loriiiie, pourquoi tu le laisse choisir tu sait très bien que ses punitions sont une véritable torture. Se plainia Griyo.

-Tu ma pas laisser faire les boutiques tranquille avec Peggy.

-Mais pourquoi tu ma pas emener avec toi alors ?

-Dans une boutique de sous vêtement ? Arriva Peggy qui pris la parole.

-Bah oui ? réponda t-il comme si c'été évident.

-Quel crétin. Soupira Lorie en plaquant une main sur son visage.

-Bah quoi capitaine ?

-Tu voulais peut-être acheter des culottes. Disa Peggy.

-Ou essaiyer des soutiens gorges en dentelle qui font style sexy. Ironisa Ash.

-NON MAIS SA VA PAS ! cria Griyo outrée.

-Moi je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu change de sexe si ta envie d'être une femme c'est pas nos problème. Parla le cuisinier de l'équipage.

-De toute façon il n'a même pas de succès auprès des femmes alors des hommes sa reste avoir. Rigola Ash.

-C'est que je peux te donner des petits conseils pour le maquillages et l'habillages, mais tes cheveux bleu gâcherons tous. Explosa de rire Peggy.

-Ha ha ha elle est bonne c'est là ! Rigola littéralement tous l'équipages.

-Je décide d'enlever ta punition je crois que ta suffisament compris ta petite leçon, si tu veux pas te refaire humilier comme maintenant pense y la prochaine fois ma petite Griyonette d'amour. Intervint Lorie le sourire aux lèvres avec un petit clin d'oeil au passage.

Tout le monde était vraiment en train de rigoler surtout celui faite par leurs capitaine.

-Vous êtes la meilleurs capitaine. Intervint un homme de l'équipage.

-Vous savais nous faire pleurer de rire avec ses genres de choses. Disa un autres.

-han. Souri t-elle.

-Tu saura qu'il ne faura plus refaire la même erreurs si tu veux pas que sa recommence. Repliqua la rouquine en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ouais soupira t-il avec une petite moue boudeur.

-Allez boude pas la vie est belle. Sourit Peggy.

-Au moin sa a donner un peu d'ambiance.

-Tu la dit Ash. Disa Lorie.

Et c'étais sur une belle humeur que finisa la journée pour nos chères pirates.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

_L'aventure commence maintenant, désormais notre seul et unique but ? _

_Tout simplement nous amusée et je serais heureuse et honnorée que vous acceptier de faire partie de ce long voyage qui sera aussi le votre évidemment !_


End file.
